In the past year, we evaluated and implemented a new method for measuring lipoprotein subtractions and size by NMR. This test is now available through CRIS for other clinical investigators to use. Using a variety of clustering techniques, are investigating the grouping of patients based on their lipoprotein profile, as measured by NMR, with cardiovascular risk. We are also investigating the change in the NMR signal in response to adding exogenous lipoprotein modifying enzymes, such as Lipoprotein Lipase, to determine if this provides additional information related to cardiovascular risk. We also participated in a recently published meta analysis comparing ApoB versus NMR for assessing cardiovascular risk.